militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Atholl Fleming
Atholl Fleming MBE (6 December 1894 – 6 May 1972) was a British actor and an Australian radio personality. Early life He was the third of nine children of the Rev R. S. Fleming, a Scottish Baptist minister of Pitlochry and later Beckenham in Kent. After a fall as a child, he became deaf in his right ear. He was educated at the City of London School. He saw fighting in France during World War I with the Royal West Kent Regiment, notably the Battle of the Somme, and was wounded three times – a shrapnel wound to the head, a bayonet wound in the knee and gas injuries, which left him with a cough for the rest of his life.Johnson, Rob The Golden Age of the Argonauts Hodder & Stoughton 1997 He was awarded the Freedom of the City of London. Career After the War, he abandoned a career with the Bank of England for the stage, appearing in a number of Whitehall farces and dramas on BBC television at Alexandra Palace. He starred in People Like Us at The Strand in 1929.[http://nla.gov.au/nla.news-article16612217 "Music and Drama" Sydney Morning Herald 21 December 1929] He toured Australia in 1932 with Dame Sybil Thorndike and Sir Lewis Casson,[http://nla.gov.au/nla.news-article32640797 "Shaw's St Joan – Sybil Thorndike's Art" The West Australian 9 May 1932] (playing Dunois in St Joan and Macduff in the Scottish play) and while in Sydney married fellow company member, Phyllis Best, daughter of Sir Robert Best, a former member of the Australian parliament from Hawthorn, Victoria.[http://nla.gov.au/nla.news-article4497421 (Melbourne) Argus 12 September 1932] Their son Robert Atholl Fleming (later a British television director and producer and MD of Argo Productions,) was born in 1933. Fleming appeared in a number of British films throughout the 1930s most notably as Bulldog Drummond in the Jack Hulbert comedy thriller Bulldog Jack (1935). Before the outbreak of the Second World War he volunteered for duty, but was rejected because of his age and WW1 injuries. His Australian father-in-law persuaded him to take his family to Australia. He joined E.J Tait's touring company, then the Australian Broadcasting Commission as actor and drama producer. He was active in the British Drama League and acted as adjudicator for its annual competitions.[http://nla.gov.au/nla.news-article17764828 "Drama festival due next month" Sydney Morning Herald 30 August 1941][http://nla.gov.au/nla.news-article18475266 "Stage ... Whispers" Sydney Morning Herald 6 August 1950] In 1946 he was a member of the "Radio Players", who performed Max Catto's They Walk Alone and Philip Johnson's Lover's Leap to outstanding reviews. For a time, he was co-producer (with Richard Parry) for Kathleen Robinson's "Whitehall Institute of Dramatic Art",[http://nla.gov.au/nla.news-article18255316 Sydney Morning Herald 12 January 1952] a competitor of Doris Fitton's Independent Theatre. He notably appeared as Gloucester in John Alden's 1951 production of King Lear at St James' Hall in Phillip Street.[http://nla.gov.au/nla.news-article18199949 "P.S. on Alden's Lear" Sydney Morning Herald 17 February 1951] He was called upon to adjudicate at major drama festivals.[http://nla.gov.au/nla.news-article27227198 "Drama Judge's Full Career" (Hobart) Mercury 24 May 1954] As "Mac" he became the central figure in the Australian Broadcasting Commission's 'Children's Session' and, as "Jason", became the leader, to children all over Australia, of the hugely popular Argonauts Club for most of its 31-year run, from 7 January 1941 until 2 April 1972. With his wife Phyllis he visited countless schools and children's hospitals. He became a figure much loved by generations of Australian children. Honours He was awarded an MBE on 14 June 1969It's an Honour (Australian Government website) for his contribution to broadcasting and his work with children.Jenkins, Ida Elizabeth Good Rowing ABC Books 1982 Fleming loved sport. He was a founder member of the Stage Golfing Society (handicap 7) and the Stage Cricket Club in England. He started the Stage and Radio Cricket Club in Sydney. He was a useful bat, a good slip field and a Machiavellian captain. Atholl Fleming retired in 1969, shortly before the Argonauts Club and the Children's Session, because of the advance of television, were closed. He was one of the best loved and most respected figures in Australian broadcasting. Selected filmography * Tin Gods (1932) * Mixed Doubles (1933) * Bulldog Jack (1935) References External links * Category:1894 births Category:1972 deaths Category:English male stage actors Category:English male film actors Category:Australian radio personalities Category:Queen's Own Royal West Kent Regiment soldiers Category:British Army personnel of World War I Category:Members of the Order of the British Empire Category:20th-century English male actors